The Phoenix Chapters: War On Earth
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: The chain reaction started 10,000 years ago, and continued in their new lives. Now, it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the force responsible for the Silver Millennium's destruction. Full Summary Inside! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!
1. Prologue: Her Final Sacrifice

**Summary:** The chain reaction of events started for them over 10,000 years ago, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is now to the point of where Luna and Artemis have managed to find three of the inner scouts alongside one of the Royal members of Earth, Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

It is now in the present, where three years have passed since Tokyo has fallen to Beryl's reign of terror, and the group of four have decided to leave to go to another country, Darien's own place of birth. There, they find out all sorts of secrets as they meet up with Darien's family and in-laws, including making new allies. Will the scouts win this war or will they die trying? And will Earth suffer the same fate as the Silver Millennium did? FIND OUT in the adventurous story!

**The Phoenix Chapters: War on Earth**

**Prologue**

**Her Final Sacrifice**

This much was official for the 18 year old heiress as her feet touched the ground on her home, looking around at the destruction. It was war for her, on everything she stood for, as she cradled a young babe in her arms. Serena finally stepped forward into the destruction and made her way into the palace, her shoes clicking on the marble tiled floor as she made her way to the throne room.

"Princess?" a voice asked her.

At the small call of her status being asked as a question, Serena turned round to come face to face with a member of the army, a male with brown hair and green eyes glancing at her softly with a smile on his face, Trevor was his name. Trevor smiled as his eyes landed on the form of the Princess, before catching sight of the small bundle in her arms that moved about.

"Is that?" Trevor asked, his eyes filling with wonder at the small bundle in his princess' arms.

"Do you want to see her?" Serena asked, removing the blanket from the baby in her arms.

Trevor nodded and finally caught a glimpse of the baby princess, who was a direct copy of her mother and father, with pitch black hair and light blue eyes. Serena finally placed the blanket back over at sleeping daughter with a smile in Trevor's direction.

"Would you prefer that I take you to see the Royal Families, Princess?" Trevor asked. "With Earth in ruin, Earth's royal family had to relocate here."

Serena gave a brief nod, and followed after Trevor as he led her down the winding hallways and to the throne room. Stopping about the doors to the throne room, Serena smirked and began to swear fluently in a language that she knew all too well, causing the inner occupants to jump apart in shock as she entered and raised an eyebrow. One man above the rest, pinned her with a glare as she entered the room, the man being her brother-in-law, Prince Drake Knight.

Days had passed since the heir's return and it became official as war broke out on the moon. However, this was one that had ended within minutes of it starting as Serena let loose every bit of her power to save the friends and family that were in danger of being slaughtered; this was a sacrifice that everyone would remember for their lifetime.

"Serena, you can't be serious." One of her younger sisters choked, as she knelt by Serena's side.

Serena was the oldest of three triplets, currently being held in the arms of the youngest, Princess Serenity Sienna Heart DeLune, affectionately known as Sienna. The amount of power she had used had drained of her life force, but her sacrifice wasn't in vain as she gently smiled at the people that gathered around her, blood now beginning to stain the pristine white uniform she wore.

"I can't continue, Samara." Serena choked out in pain, as she felt her heart beginning to constrict in pain.

"How long does she have?" Serenity asked, holding her granddaughter in her arms as she looked towards Drake, with pained eyes.

Drake didn't answer for a couple of minutes as he looked down at the girl, who he called his sister-in-law. One of Serena's hands was being held by his brother and Serena's husband, Prince Darien Endymion Knight, the heir of Earth. Drake looked away from the painful sight and gave his answer.

"Around 20 minutes at best." Drake answered. "But in her current state, it'll probably be less than that."

"And Madeline will be left without a mother." Serenity continued as she looked down at her baby grandchild.

"Take care of her for me." Serena whispered. "Tell her stories about me if you must."

"We will." Samara answered, as she began to cry.

"Continue to be happy, guys." Serena croaked out. "Always have a smile on your face, even in my memory."

Her eyes closed in agony as her chest tightened in pain, causing everyone to softly pray for her.

"Let me go, please." Serena whimpered.

Darien looked down at her with a gentle smile as her family members gave their nod in agreement, to relieve her of the pain she was suffering. Serena gave a small smile to the people that surrounded her as her eyes closed, and her head fell to the side, that peaceful smile remaining on her face. Those that were surrounding her bowed their heads in prayer for her, as Serena's body went completely limp in Sienna's arms as it surrended itself over to death's hold.

"Goddess, lead her safely into his arms." Serenity whispered as she cradled her granddaughter in her arms.

"Amen." The others whispered in prayer.

Serena's body disappeared in a small ball of light, returning into the comforting arms of the Goddess as her young voice whispered after everyone.

"_Thank you, mother. I'll try and find my way back to all of you."_ Serena's voice whispered through the wind. _"It'll never remain that way forever, you'll see me soon."_

Laughter echoed through the silence after her, as it lightened up the hearts of everyone who was present as they now concentrated on the young Princess' upbringing and Serena's final wish to protect the kingdom from further attempts at war. The High Crown Princess was dead, but her soul and spirit would live on in the hearts' of her people and her family, mainly the daughter, who would grow up in the memories of her mother. And here is where our story will begin, from the very beginning of the meetings between Earth and Moon.

* * *

_Please click the button underneath to leave me a review on what you think - Even if its one line or a word or a PM for me, I don't mind.  
_

_Well guys, here's the first chapter of The Phoenix Chapters: War On Earth__. You guys know what the drill is! Tell me what you think! Please stay tuned for more! Hope you guys all like it, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.  
_

DON'T FORGET to REVIEW

Thanks guys!

_SailorPrincess1237 signing off_


	2. From Where It Began

**Summary:** 10,000 years ago, the chain reaction of events started for them, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is now to the point of where Luna and Artemis have managed to find three of the inner scouts alongside one of the Royal members of Earth, Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

It is now in the present, where three years have passed since Tokyo has fallen to Beryl's reign of terror, and the group of four have decided to leave to go to another country, Darien's own place of birth. There, they find out all sorts of secrets as they meet up with Darien's family and in-laws, including making new allies. Will the scouts win this war or will they die trying? And will Earth suffer the same fate as the Silver Millennium did? FIND OUT in the adventurous story!

**The Phoenix Chapters: War on Earth**

**Chapter 1**

**From Where It Began**

This is the story of a princess, beginning over 9 years ago, who gave her life up to save those who were near to death including her own family members and leaving behind a legacy within her daughter. Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself to all of you; I'm the High Crown Princess of Lunaria, Princess Serenity Serena Celeste Silverwind Tsuki Luna DeLune. Yes the name is a mouthful but I got stuck with it. I'm afraid that my story doesn't have a happy ending like all fairytales do, because it will include betrayal, mistrust, love, and hatred.

My story begins with the scene of my home, the Moon, as my siblings and I were found in the throne room with our mother, the Queen. I know most of you are wondering why we're in the throne room, well I'll tell you, we're going to meet with the Royalty from Earth for the first time, well nearly everyone in my case because I met one of the Princes' by accident on a trip, a year or so ago. You'll see what I mean in a minute of their arrival.

"Dear child, are you sure that you do not wish to go and have a small rest." Serenity asked her eldest daughter with worry in lavender eyes. "You've been awake since dawn and I'm sure that no one would dare to mind if you ask to leave."

"I am perfectly fine remaining where I am, mother." The eldest Princess gave a calm reply to her mother from where she sat on her throne, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress.

And that would be me, at 8 years old, with mother and my ever so dear siblings worrying about my every move. I don't see why they have to worry when father and his servants are rotting in a jail cell on the Sun Kingdom for his crimes against me. I can't blame my lovely mother and siblings for worrying since those events were out of their hands, and weren't aware.

"She's right about you needing some rest, Sere." A young girl of 8 answered, with orange hair and sparkling dark blue eyes.

Ah, right of cue with Suzanne. Thing is, we're triplets, me, Suzanne and Sienna, the girl next to Suzanne. You guys might know Sienna, since she held me while I was dying, 8 years on from this time; she's the girl with silvery blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes. Suzanne, on the other hand, is quite overprotective of me since she's the middle one, though one thing I can tell you is that although as triplets, we act the same and have most of the same characteristics, we're completely different in personality.

"Are you sure about this, little Angel?" one of her brothers asked, as his lips set into a frown while standing beside his twin brother.

Those two would be Aiden and Eric, who are my older brothers and only three years older than me, Sienna and Suzanne. Both of them have white blonde hair with light blue eyes that held a tint of lavender, if you could glance clearly and closely at them, turning down several different proposals because their hearts and minds were not in it. I happen to really dislike the nickname that they've given me as Little Angel would be because I have silver hair that goes up to my elbows, with bright sparkling blue eyes that could see into anyone's soul.

"Yes Aiden." Serena said with a small scowl sent in her brother's direction. "I'll be ok for the time being and if I need to leave I will ask permission."

"Just be careful, sis." Suzanne called out from Sienna's side. "You know that we have important guests coming to visit us."

"Yes Suzanne, whatever you say." Serena answered back as she waved her hand.

Serena settled back into the throne, as her mother nodded to the guard who were awaiting orders at the doors to the throne room. Once the Queen had given confirmation, trumpets blared causing Serena to shriek softly and slap her hands over her ears from the noise caused. At the small shriek, her siblings turned worriedly towards Serena, before their attention was turned to the front of the room, where introductions for the Earth's Royal Family were being made.

As the introductions finished, Earth's delegation consisting of the King and Queen of Earth and their children, 5 boys and 2 girls, entered the throne room bowing or curtsying to the Lunar Royal Family. Once the fright disappeared, Serena gave a gentle sigh and rose from her throne giving a curtsy, with her siblings, before settling down again.

"Leanne, it's a pleasure to see you here again." Serenity called, giving her eldest a small glance as she stood from her throne and walked off the dais to greet the Queen of Earth.

"It's always that, Serenity." Leanne answered, as the two Queens hugged before stepping back.

That would be Aunt Leanne for you; they've been friends since before all of us were born to them. Uncle Darius, the man who stood beside her, not so much but he always had a friendly smile for us. Aunt Leanne was a former Lady of Earth's court in her younger years, and with brunette hair and green eyes she was probably known as the epitome of beauty on Earth, here not so much.

"Is something wrong with you, Serena?" Leanne asked worriedly, noting that the eldest Princess was about to fall asleep.

"No, Auntie." Serena yawned out. "The trumpet noise had me on edge, that's all."

A snort came from one of the Princes' causing Serena's eyes to shoot open and glare at said person. The second oldest Prince smirked in her direction, as Serena let a small growl escape her lips before her eyes finally closed again, this time in a small sleep. Aiden looked towards Eric briefly, both shaking their heads as Aiden walked forward and up to the dais, where the two thrones were located.

He pulled his sleeping sister into his arms, and walked off the dais and to the chairs that were located on the side. Serenity gave a gentle smile, as Aiden placed his sister comfortably on his legs, as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Aiden." Serenity called out from where she was stood beside Leanne.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of my sister, mother." Aiden complained from where he held onto Serena.

"Just be careful." Serenity said as Aiden nodded.

"Has she been awake for long, Serenity?" Leanne asked worriedly.

"She's been up since dawn broke." Serenity deadpanned, as her lips set into a frown. "I'm going to have to ground the girl if it continues like this." Serenity returned to normal, as she now asked. "Do you want to introduce your children, Leanne?"

"Of course I will, Serenity." Leanne chuckled gently, as she motioned for her children to take a step forward.

Since my younger sister is currently fast asleep in the time that this happened, and as her future self, I'll be able to help with the descriptions as much as I can for our lovable members from the Kingdom of Earth. Oh, Auntie Leanne is starting to make the introductions of her children; well those that are old enough to be here, so I better not pull you guys away from there for too long and you can return your attention to that.

"I like to present the eldest of my children, twins themselves." Leanne started, continuing for her introductions. "These two are Scarlett and Vanessa."

Ok, now. So since the eldest Princesses of Earth have been introduced, I like to affectionately call them as Nessie and Lottie, knowing that they personally hate the nickname that I've bestowed upon them. But what can you do, when they still call me Little Angel, oh and before I forget they are a year older than the first set of Princes, where as far as I'm concerned, both groups don't seem to care about that as they are the same in their overprotective nature.

As the Queen made their introductions and called their names, two identical girls in everything but eyes and the clothes that they wore stepped forward. Both girls had brown hair like their mother had, but the difference in their eyes was the fact that Vanessa held sapphire blue eyes like her father while Scarlett held emerald green eyes, similar to her mother's own, which sparkled on occasion under the florescent lights of the throne room.

The twins gave light curtsies to the each member of the Lunar Royal Family, while Serena blinked open her eyes from where she was resting comfortably in Aiden's lap. Aiden smiled down at his little sister, as he helped her to stand up from her lap, before standing up himself. Catching a small movement from the side, Serenity turned and looked over to her eldest daughter, as the twins stepped back into place behind their mother and Queen of Earth.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake, isn't she?" Leanne whispered with a gentle smile.

"Yes Auntie." Serena answered with a yawn.

Leanne gently smiled down at the young heir, and continued on with the introductions for the remainder of her children. Next was going to be the introduction of the three young Princes, who were just a year younger than their older sisters, being triplets like the three Princesses of the Moon were. The three princesses remained quiet as the Princes' stepped forward, with their mother's permission.

"These are my sons." Leanne said, glancing over briefly at Serenity who smirked in reply. "Of course, they might be a bit annoying to you girls."

"Isn't that what always happens, Auntie?" Serena asked, as she stepped into line with her siblings. "Boys will be boys that much remains the truth."

"What on earth is that meant to mean?" the youngest of the triplets of Earth scowled in Serena's direction.

Serena raised an eyebrow, before snorting in reply to the question that was asked causing everyone to suddenly gape at the behaviour of the Princess that either stood next to them or in front of them. Behind his younger brother, the other two Princes' shook their heads while one of the two raised an eyebrow in question.

Yes, I know that most of you are thinking that it is highly unladylike for a Princess to snort like that in front of her guests, but Danny always managed to annoy the hell out of me without a valid reason and of course it backfired on several occasions. Daniel is my brother-in-law, meaning I married the oldest of the brothers, Darien Endymion Knight when I was 17, disappearing just months after our marriage.

"This is the Crown Prince, Darien." Leanne introduced the first Prince as he stepped forward and gently bowed before stepping back. "And these are his younger brothers, Drake and Daniel." Like their older brother, the two Princes' stepped forward and gave their bows to the Moon Family, before stepping back into their position.

Darien was my own Prince Charming, but at the beginning it wasn't like that at the beginning, from after we met because our siblings always had to pull us apart before our arguments managed to actually get too out of hand, and on more than one occasion. The triplets were probably the only group of triplets in the universe who had the same features, making it difficult to tell them apart, but also had the same personality. All three had ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes, carbon copies of their father, the eyes that you could easily get lost in.

Drake was a different story with me altogether, because in the end, our families somehow managed to find out the truth on what was happening between us in reality. I did mention the fact that I met one of the Princes' by accident, well Drake is that person. With Drake, I can behave like a normal person instead of being the Crown Princess with a lot of responsibility because I treat him more like my best friend rather than a brother-in-law, or another royal member. Not to mention that it helped the both of us in certain cases, when I needed him to keep a secret on my behalf.

"These two are the youngest of my sons, who are twins themselves." Leanne stated after a brief minute. "This is Dylan and Damien, who happen to be just five years younger than their older brothers."

At the mention of their names, the two boys glared in the direction of their mother while a small smile played on Eric's and Aiden's lips, as they remembered how they and their sisters had acted at that age whenever they had decided to go somewhere. Their attention finally pulled away from their thoughts as Dylan and Damien gave a bow like their brothers, before stepping back as Leanne was lost deep in thought about the matter at hand.

Yes, I'm back to explain some minor details about my younger brother-in-laws, because I personally called them the terror twins as we were growing up into our roles. The reason, you guys are asking, is well they managed to get into a lot of mischief when they were growing up and it caused problems for more than one person. Both boys had black hair, but one had brown eyes while the other held an aquamarine colour, and I personally drove them mad because of my confusion trying to figure out the two because of the same but extreme personalities.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"I'm just worried about the girls back home, Serenity." Leanne answered in a gentle tone of voice.

"Did the girls do something wrong?" Serenity continued in the same worried tone.

"No, it's just because they're still small." Leanne said. "I haven't been away from them for this long."

"You'll be back before you know of it, Leanne." Serenity whispered gently, as she comforted the Queen of Earth. "Every mother including me feels this way when they leave a child behind."

And this is where I welcome all of you to where my journey as the Crown Princess begins. From this one meeting between the two Royal Families, it had set off a devastating chain reaction of events that would lead on far into the future, and fate's path had also been weaved. This is my story and this is the path that ultimately led to my own sacrifice on the battlefields.

* * *

_Ok, since I know many of you may be confused, but the next couple of chapters will not be focusing solely on the past, that lead up to the events in the Prologue before they move onto the present timeline. Guys, REVIEW, PM OR WHATEVER!  
_

_Please click the button underneath to leave me a review on what you think - Even if its one line or a word or a PM for me, I don't mind.  
_

_Well guys, here's the next chapter of The Phoenix Chapters: War On Earth__. You guys know what the drill is! Tell me what you think! Please stay tuned for more! Hope you guys all like it, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.  
_

DON'T FORGET to leave a **REVIEW** to tell me what you think :P

Thanks guys!

_SailorPrincess1237 signing off_


	3. Blood Binds: Trial and Consequences

**Summary:** 10,000 years ago, the chain reaction of events started for them, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is now to the point of where Luna and Artemis have managed to find three of the inner scouts alongside one of the Royal members of Earth, Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

It is now in the present, where three years have passed since Tokyo has fallen to Beryl's reign of terror, and the group of four have decided to leave to go to another country, Darien's own place of birth. There, they find out all sorts of secrets as they meet up with Darien's family and in-laws, including making new allies. Will the scouts win this war or will they die trying? And will Earth suffer the same fate as the Silver Millennium did? FIND OUT in the adventurous story!

**The Phoenix Chapters: War on Earth**

**Chapter 2**

**Blood Binds: Trial and Consequences**

There were several things that were highly classified as a no go zone and this was one of them, that daring to pull Serena and Drake apart while they were talking and refused, would ultimately kill the both of them without others finding out the reason. A couple of weeks had now passed since the meeting between the two families, and one night had changed everything.

"Serena?" Suzanne asked worriedly.

Two entwined symbols glistened sharply on Serena's wrist and palm of her hand, but those symbols were ones that no one had ever expected to see in their lifetime. Two symbols entwined was the emerald green symbol of Earth with the silver crescent that signified the heir of the Moon Kingdom. A yellow rose was entwined into the middle of both symbols to show friendship and innocence.

"How did you manage to get that?" Sienna continued off from her older sister. "You know how dangerous it is to have a blood bond."

"Bind." Serena hissed.

"What?" Suzanne and Sienna screeched at her, causing Serena to wince and rub her ear.

"It's a blood bind." Serena replied yet again. "A forced one, if you may."

"But, how on earth did you two manage to get that?" Scarlett hissed as she glanced between Drake and Serena and back again.

Drake shrugged his shoulders as he walked to lean against the metal fence, while Serena scowled at him and faced the group in front of her with a pale face.

"Am I going to get an answer, small princess?" Scarlett asked again, but this time she held a raised eyebrow.

"Don't call me that, Lottie." Serena scowled and smiled upon seeing her blanch at the nickname. "As for the answer to your question, I kind of bumped into him a year ago."

"But you didn't know any of us up until a couple of months ago." Vanessa complained. "How could you have bumped into Drake just last year?"

"I kind of..." Serena stopped what she was saying and glared at Drake.

Serena growled and swore under her breath, while Drake smirked and suddenly bolted from where he was stood. At seeing their brother bolt, the siblings of the Earth Kingdom turned to look at each other while Serena's own siblings watched as they knew what was going to happen, already prone to Serena's anger problems.

"Knight, you're in trouble." Serena screeched, as she gave chase.

"You'll have to catch me first, Lady." Drake's voice called out.

After Serena disappeared to give chase after Drake for reasons unknown, the two groups of siblings looked towards each other before they fell to floor in laughter. An hour later, Serena returned to her siblings completely soaking wet as Drake trailed behind her worriedly, as his cloak wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. When the two returned, their siblings returned to important matters at hand.

"What happened?" Suzanne asked at the state of her soaking sister, and walked forward.

"Prince charming pushed me into the water." Serena sneezed out.

At this everyone gave a chuckle in reply to Serena's own statement while said person began to shiver and sneeze at the between regular intervals. Drake shook his head as Suzanne's hands began to glow in a light orange colour as she touched Serena's shoulder, knowing that her older sister by just a few minutes had been dunked in the cold water of the swimming pool.

"What happens if the Silver Alliance finds out about the binding, Sere?" Sienna asked, as Suzanne helped to warm Serena up.

"Let them, Sienna." Serena answered with a sniffle. "They won't be able to do much harm about the situation either way."

"They'll go after one of you first, young Princess." Aiden hissed out in worry. "What would happen then to the binds that are held between you?"

"You know that there is a saying with the binds." Drake stated, as he looked over to Serena.

"If one dies, than the other will closely follow." Daniel whispered, as he looked towards his older brother.

Drake gave a nod and looked to Serena, who shook her head in reply to the unspoken question. The siblings remained in peace, before a suggestion was brought up by one of the siblings, one that seemingly shocked Drake and Serena.

"Can we not put it through mother first?" Aiden asked. "Aunt Leanne and Uncle Darius are welcome to be in attendance."

"We might as well try it out." Drake answered. "It can't hurt that much."

Serena gave a nod in confirmation, and soon the group of siblings belonging to the Royal Houses of the Moon and Earth found themselves sat in the Queen's room, with Queen Serenity pacing the room while the King and Queen of Earth were leaning against one of the walls in the room. Serena rested on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard with pillows behind her as Drake sat at the foot of the bed.

"How far can the two of you be pulled apart before?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"It depends on what you want to know, mother." Serena replied. "Is it before one of us collapses or before we die?"

"Both." Sienna said, her blue eyes filling with agony,

"Before one of us collapses, namely me, it's normally a difference of 5 to 7 inches." Serena answered as she looked to Drake.

"If the both of us do die, the separation on that scale would normally be more than 20 inches." Drake continued on from Serena. "But it's a question of being chained down of that distance for more than 2 hours at max."

"That's near impossible, Serenity." Darius hissed. "A blood bind will kill them should the alliance find out about it."

"I have a feeling that the alliance already has, Darius." Serenity sighed as she glanced over at her eldest daughter, with a frown. "And it is already too late."

"Can we not do anything, mother?" Vanessa asked as she looked over to her mother.

Leanne shook her head, as she buried her face in Darius' shoulder in sorrow at the pain that her son and the girl that she treated as a daughter would suffer at the hands of the Silver Alliance.

"What happened to you with your blood bond, father?" Darien asked, as he looked to his father.

"We were sentenced not to see the other until we were crowned." Darius replied to his son's question. "Of course, it backfired on the alliance at that time."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked.

"My sisters and friend's cousin interfered." Serenity replied. "Darius' sister and cousin brother were also in on the plan." Serenity gave a gentle smile, as she continued. "Of course, all hell broke through on the day that we were sentenced."

"It's going to be hugely different." Serena hissed out in pain as agony shot through her side.

"Sweetheart, are you going to be ok?" Serenity asked as Serena leaned forward and nodded.

Drake pulled a chain from his pocket and wound it around Serena's neck, everyone looking at the duo in wonder as Serena gave a gentle nod and hid the chain from sight, the pendant resting comfortably over her own heart.

"What is that pendant for?" Scarlett asked.

"It's to ease up the separation." Drake answered. "In case we do get pulled further than the 20 inches, that's what it's for."

"What about you?" Suzanne asked.

Drake smirked and raised a hand; one of the cufflinks, the one that covered his right wrist glistened in a mixture of both emerald green and white under the glare of the florescent lights. That was his protection against the separation; Serena had given it to him more than 5 months ago and everyone gasped in wonder at the present.

"You gave that to him?" Darien asked.

"I had it made personally." Serena answered with a gentle smile. "It kind of has a bit of my blood in it, hence the silver bit that appears in the green." Serena rolled her eyes and elbowed Drake in the side as she continued. "I made a little late night trip, a couple of months back, with something of Suzanne's."

"Serena." Suzanne groaned. "You didn't."

Serena turned her head to smirk at Suzanne, while the others laughed in reply. Soon the matters were turned away from Serena's and Drake's blood bind to something more calming and not too stressful. It wasn't long before all hell had broken loose and Drake was pulled out of the room, away from Serena by several imperial guards.

"Let him go!" Queen Leanne called out after the guards before being pushed away.

"Not a chance, your majesty." One of the guards hissed as he chained Serena's wrists with metal cuffs. "Let's go, Princess." The same guard snarled as he pulled Serena up and pushed her out of the room.

"Serena." Her sisters cried out.

Serena smiled over her shoulder weakly as she was pushed out of the room by two members of the imperial guard and escorted down to the court room where the proceedings would be undertaken. Ahead of her, she could see the back of Drake as he was leaded to the court room. Only 2 hours had passed since Serena and Drake were pulled away, but now they were stood in the room where court proceedings were held and were found on opposite sides of the room.

In one corner of the room, their siblings were stood with pained expressions shown clearly on their faces as they glanced at Serena and Drake. Both were chained on ankles and wrists that locked onto the floor, the metal cuffs piercing their skin. Three thrones were found on the platform in front of them and found seated were the King and Queen of Earth and Queen Serenity.

"They must pay for their blood binding." A voice, one of the commoners, shouted out from the crowds that gathered.

"Yes." Another commoner agreed.

"Pull them apart." The third commoner shouted out, this chant finally spreading through the rest of the crowds like wildfire.

Around the two that were chained to the floor, royalty from the eight planets and several civilians had surrounded them, their looks weren't ones of kindness, but instead the looks were filled with venom and undeniable disgust at the crimes that they had committed. As the uproar from the crowds started to get louder, Serena looked up to her mother with a small smile and shook her head, as King Alamos of Neptune stepped up from the large crowds and raised his hands.

"Lady Serena and Prince Drake, the both of you have been charged with the sentencing of your blood binds." Alamos stated, as the crowds quietened. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Serena and Drake answered.

"I beg that you do the worse you can highness." Serena hissed out in continuation.

A deafening silence began to mount in the room from the backlash of Serena's own statement, she would feel the brunt of this later, and this much Serena had known. Alamos was gaping in shock before a chuckle emitted from his lips and clicked his fingers with a small motion, allowing guards to come forward and remove the chains from Serena and Drake.

"Alamos, what are you doing?" Halogen, the High King of Uranus, cried out in shock.

"He's right, Alamos." Zeus, the king of Jupiter, continued on from both. "Have you gone softer?"

"Ares, do you wish to sentence them?" Alamos called out into the crowds, ignoring the words of both kings. "I have never seen anyone, much less these two, in so much agreement of their fates."

"If you wish it, it will happen, old friend." Ares answered with a small chuckle as he stepped out from the corner of the crowds.

Serena and Drake stood where they were, after the chains were removed from them much to the shock of the crowds gathered around them. Ares smiled gently, as he opened his mouth to deliver the shortened sentence for the blood bind.

"Young Princess, as your sentence, you will be sent to live upon the Kingdom of Saturn for the duration of a month." Ares whispered, as he looked sadly over to the silver haired heiress. "During that month, you will not be allowed to leave Saturn for any reason, and will be under direction supervision of its Royal Family."

"Yes, your highness." Serena calmly whispered as she bowed her head.

"Prince Drake?" Ares called out as his eyes swung to the Prince in the other corner.

"Yes, your highness." Drake answered as he lifted his head to look at the King of Mars.

"Your punishment is that you will be sentenced to the same duration as the Princess." Ares delivered his punishment. "But instead of being placed on another palace, you will remain in your home on Earth under the supervision of an Alliance member." Ares allowed a small frown to appear on his face. "You, however, will be allowed to visit the lands around your kingdom under supervision but not allowed to go out its planet."

Drake nodded and bowed his head in reply to the punishment that he had been given. It was right for both of them, the punishments that they had been given, but they knew that their families would suffer for it in the long run. Ares looked at both victims of the blood bond and gave a gentle sigh, as he delivered the ultimatum.

"After the both of you have completed your sentences, you will be brought here once again." Ares hissed at the duo in front of him. "From there on out, you will be coming clean about everything relating to the blood bind and your pasts." Ares saw both lift their heads and look at him in shock as he continued. "After your return, the marriage preparations for those that you have been betrothed to, will be under way."

"What the hell, Uncle?" Drake snapped out.

"Do I make myself clear to the both of you?" Ares delivered the final question with a frown.

Serena bowed her head, knowing that as soon as the month was up, the marriage preparations for her to be married to Drake's older brother, Darien would be under way. Drake growled and clenched his hand, bowing her head in answer as well, and the sign of giving up. At the bowed heads, the crowd around the two went into an uproar of cheers for the fate of the two that had been blood bounded.

"Ares, make them suffer." Zeus snapped. "They deserve longer than the month that you have given them as their punishment."

"Yes, make it longer." Halogen seconded.

"Make it longer." The rest of the crowd began to chime in eagerness, wanting the duo to suffer for eternity.

"QUIET." The order came from behind Ares, and in the direction of the thrones.

Ares turned to face the two Queens and King with a bowed head, showing the signs of submission. At the command given, complete silence enveloped the large room and the commotion died within minutes. Queen Serenity stepped off the dais, and walked across the marble tile, her heels clicking loudly as she sent a glare to the people that were responsible for her daughter's pain.

"Step back, highness or your precious daughter will not live." A cloaked man snarled in reply, as he put a dagger to Serena's neck and held her captive.

"If you even think of touching her, I will appoint the charges of treason." Serenity hissed. "Or how about I add the attempt to murder the heir?"

"She must suffer for the crimes." The cloaked figure continued as Serena whimpered.

"Does she really?" Darius asked, as he and Leanne stepped up beside Serenity. "Hermes, under all our parents, Serenity and I suffered the torture but less than what you put our children through. Think about it and ask yourself that?"

The cloaked figure, Hermes, dropped the dagger to the floor and pushed Serena into Darius' arms. All around them, the people in the crowds that gathered had shocked looks on their faces as Serenity took her daughter into her arms.

"Hermes?" Darius asked, not liking the look that appeared on the face of his brother-in-law.

"How, Princess?" the King of Mercury hissed as he glanced in Serena's direction. "Or why would you even think of it?"

"Surely you can wait for a month, Hermes?" Ares asked in shock of the situation.

"It was forced, Sir." Drake gave the reply that Serena wasn't able to.

The shock was now clearly visible on everyone's face at Drake's statement, as Serena's eyes began to glisten with an unmistakeable fury. Drake looked over to where Serena was stood rigidly, and saw the emotion glistening in her eyes and knew it wasn't headed in his direction, but the direction of the one who had started this.

* * *

_Please click the button underneath to leave me a review on what you think - Even if its one line or a word or a PM for me, I don't mind.  
_

_Well guys, here's the next chapter of The Phoenix Chapters: War On Earth__. You guys know what the drill is! Tell me what you think! Please stay tuned for more! Hope you guys all like it, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.  
_

DON'T FORGET to leave a **REVIEW** to tell me what you think :P

Thanks guys!

_SailorPrincess1237 signing off_


End file.
